erza and jellal first one shot
by Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: "jellal" "where are you" "i need you" my first erza and jellal one shot
1. Chapter 1

"where are you?" "Jellal where are you"  
"i need you more then everything i really need you right now"  
i looked at the scarlet sunset with tears in my eyes muttering the same word over and over  
"Jellal" "Jellal where are you"  
"Erza we have to go now else we don't make it back in time"  
i turned around facing my Blonde haired friend i quickly wiped away my tears she saw i was crying  
i quickly turned my head again not having to face my best friend "it's okay Erza " she spoke  
"we all cry once" i was suprrised about what she said  
"you miss him don't you"  
"no" i quickly said without thinking not realizing i was screaming i stood up  
she now stood up too facing me "don't lie to me!" the words echoed in my head  
i walked away from her not turning my head for a second i missed him i surely did but he tried to kill me once but now he lost his memories Lucy just didn't understand it she had a happy life with Natsu now and i...  
i didn't every year i came back to the same place to think about him only him "Jellal"  
when suddenly i started to run into the forest when i bumped into somebody  
"oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to"  
i looked up to see who i bumped into  
"Jellal"  
then when he said that one word i knew my life would change and the one word was  
"Erza"

**so how was it? this is my first fan fic so don't judge me to much i am a very hard jerza shipper i can do some other stories though if you liked this one-shot i maybe can make it a hole story please leave a review and follow for more stories or further this story i can also always use some tips so don't resist and leave ideas for other stories i will do requests if i have the time bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2:the note

**Hey guys ,Sapphire here!**  
**As you see, this is just a big author's note not a story.**  
**I can drabble on about things like doing the Hu...**  
**Wait...,not again!**  
**About doing the rain-dance.**  
**Wait...**  
**WTF brain!**  
**But let's back to point.**  
**I want to do another story but i don't want to do it alone,I need suggestions from you guys,about anything you like!**  
**About pairing like Jerza Nalu Gruvia fried x mirajane and levy x gajeel**  
**And also all the poke spé couples**  
**Then send me maybe ideas for the story maybe a next generation story or a dance about Doing the Hu...**  
**Wait...**  
**WTF brain!**

* * *

**You can also ask me about being a character in the story.**  
**You can then choose your name from the suggestions I give you or choose your own Name I won't do to hard to write names else I might get confused that's why I also give. Suggestions for name's**  
**You can then tell me what your character want to be like.**  
**Probably you can choose between things from to i will make a list below here.**  
**I also do want to make more songs in my fanfics!**

* * *

**Maybe you can even be something like a co-host if we mail and stuff.  
And i promise i will upload at least one thing a day or 2 things on one thing if i didn't do it the day before.  
The names you can choose from:**

* * *

**Melany  
Céline  
Aquina  
Cheyenne  
Yellow  
Platina  
Britney  
Kim  
May  
Scarlet**

* * *

**Boy names:  
Jim  
Jack  
Kevin  
Lucas  
Jessie  
Davey  
Green  
Barry  
Ash  
Joey**

* * *

**Now what fits with the character's.**

**May,Céline,Scarlet,Cheyenne.  
Are though girls very nice but have they're times they are very angry because someone insults they're friends  
but they won't go into fights without reason,but they're not afraid to fight, and have they're own opinions!**

**The same counts for boys:  
Jim,Joey,Davey,Ash.**

**Melany,Yellow,Britney**  
**Are very nice against they're friends they don't have much but they are the best,**  
**they don't want to fight they get good grades in school but not the best!**

**Same counts for boys:  
Jack,Barry,Jessie.**

**Aquina,Platina,Kim**  
**Are girls who love to make up they're faces they are very Girly, and love to be the best they think they're the best but they aren't but they also can fight like the best they really don't mind fighting they can be your friend if you listen to them!**

**Kevin,Lucas,Green**  
**Are guys who think they're though but aren't they bully people and steal they're lunch money,**  
**but once you see they're problem they have a kind heart and they will be your friend**

* * *

**So these we're the personalities and names  
Now I give you one more choice  
Relationships with other characters!  
I can later hook you up with some guy/girl in the story so don't get angry on me if I didn't warn you because I copy everything!  
Relationships you can have**

**You can be ex-girl/boy friend of Erza/Sapphire/Red/Jellal!**

**You can be Red/Jellal's brother/sister!**

**You can be a ex-criminal who escaped from prison for some reason**

**You can be totally in love with Sapphire/Red/Blue/Erza/Jellal/Ruby/Gray/Lucy**

**but later end with someone else!**

**Or last choice you can be a monster muhahhaha, no seriously no  
You can be... I don't know actually  
Well you can be cousin of Gray/Lucy/Erza**

* * *

**If you want to be co-host send a email to.. **

**no wait just send me aprivate message and i give you my email adres they're  
and don't hack else I will dance the hula-hula  
wait...  
ugh seriously  
WTF brain!  
I also need more ideas for one-shots I'm asking much aren't I?  
please leave a review with your suggestion else i will do the hulla-hulla .  
Wait...  
WTF brain!  
Sapphire is out bye-bye  
PS.I can choose maybe multiple character's in my stories so possible is also that you alter maybe found that you can choose a girl and a boy and get them together :P**


End file.
